


The People in my Life

by GinaDeSpell



Series: Avatar: Rising [1]
Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra, Avatar: The Last Airbender, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Alternate Universe - Avatar, Alternate Universe - Avatar & Benders Setting, Avatar Midoriya Izuku, Baby Bakugou Katsuki, Baby Midoriya Izuku, Bakugou Mitsuki and Midoriya Inko are Best Friends, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, F/M, Hisashi Midoriya is a firebender, M/M, Masaru Bakugo is a firebender, Midoriya Hisashi has a secret, Midoriya Inko Needs a Hug, Midoriya Inko is a waterbender, Mitsuki Bakugo is a non bender, No Beta read we die like men, Pregnant Bakugo Mitsuki, Pregnant Midoriya Inko, Protective Midoriya Hisashi, Protective Midoriya Inko, Supportive Midoriya Hisashi, Supportive Midoriya Inko, Toshinori Yagi is the avatar, alternate universe - no powers but bending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-17
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-12 02:55:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 12,198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29503026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GinaDeSpell/pseuds/GinaDeSpell
Summary: "How cruel the world could be?"Those were the words that went through Inko's head. Inko Midoriya was a calm girl, she didn't deserve all the suffer the world made her pass through, but destiny insisted on making people enter and leave her life since she was little. From her parents, her friend Toshinori, her dear Hisashi. They all left and left her alone.Her only hope ... was her son Izuku."Oh spirits, gods or whatever controls this world. Why are you so cruel to me?"
Relationships: Bakugou Masaru/Bakugou Mitsuki, Bakugou Mitsuki & Midoriya Inko, David Shield/Yagi Toshinori | All Might, Midoriya Hisashi & Bakugo Masaru, Midoriya Hisashi/Midoriya Inko, Midoriya Inko & Bakugo Masaru, Midoriya Inko & Yagi Toshinori | All Might, Sasaki Mirai | Sir Nighteye/Yagi Toshinori | All Might, Yagi Toshinori | All Might/David Shield/Sasaki Mirai | Sir Nighteye
Series: Avatar: Rising [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2167161
Comments: 6
Kudos: 20





	1. Prologue part 1

**Author's Note:**

> English isn't my first language and I don't have a betareader. Sorry if anything is incorrect!

How cruel the world could be?

Those were the words that went through Inko's head, from her childhood to her adulthood. She barely remembered her childhood. Her parents left her alone when she was a child. The green-haired girl grew up practically alone in that abandoned house, in that old town of the southern water tribe.

The water tribe of the south pole was once a prosperous town for a few years, when Chief Tonraq along with his wife and his daughter took charge of the population. But a town born dead eventually dies again. The 100-year war had devastated the place before the arrival of chief Tonraq, and as much as he and his family tried to help the place prosper, the arrival of technology and the stubbornness of the new leaders made them look like an old town. Again.

And she had to live in there…

Although not everything was so bad. The turtle lions blessed her at birth with that skill that she shared with many in her household: Waterbending… The ability to heal, the ability to handle the waves of the cold South Sea at will. She was not the strongest, in fact, she could say that she was not even strong in her fighting ability. But this power she gave her inner strength, confidence in herself, and she felt that she was useful in the cold of adversity; and it gave her a job to survive the cold of the south pole.

It was in this town, in the time of her teenage years, when a boy with golden hair arrived. He was strong, his body was huge, his smiles were extravagant and full of hope and peace. He claimed to come from the North Pole, directly to learn healing from her people because he "wanted to be a symbol of peace for all" and to know how others did their work.

Toshinori Yagi soon became her friend. This was one of the only good things that happened in that wretched abandoned town since she was born.

Also, the visits tourists from all over the world to see the old temples that were in the area helped her with boredom. Ancient temples dedicated to characters that figure in old and strange legends that she would never finish understanding, but that she, with fascination, sometimes managed to hear.

And she was more fascinated by the arrival of that boy.

“Do you know the story of the first Kyoshi warrior? She was an avatar and made a bunch of cool stuff!”

“Uh, I don't think I know her, Toshi” Her smile was wide, while watching her new friend.

“She was a woman who was even taller than me, and with feet much bigger than anyone we have ever met. I asure you her feet should have smell real bad!” Toshinori tended to go off on a tangent with this kind of data, but at least he made the girl laugh. “Anyway, that lady grabbed a huge piece of land from the old earth kingdom and separated it from the mainland to make it her own island. Now it's called Kyoshi Island, in fact I think they haven't lost their customs... Oh! Inko! Do you remember the weird men who came on the Earth Nation ship last week? The Dai Li? Kyoshi created that order! I'm amazed that the Earth Nation still use them after three or four times they tried to be too ready to conquer the old earth kingdom”, The boy rolled his eyes, to later see the great statue of that woman in that temple again. “I wonder if they are still so indispensable? I mean, there's the metalbenders police of Republic City but ... oh! Sorry, I must be boring you...”

“No, not at all” She gave him a friendly smile, then walked to the next statue and heard another story from the boy, who not only knew those legends, he said the names of those figures: Korra, Aang, Nana, Roku, Sena, Eizo, Genji , Daigoro, Kyoshi; when he retell them, it seemed as if he had seen the events himself.

“Did you know that avatars managed to bend all four elements? Imagine the amount of power they would have! Although from what I know, all avatars always had struggle with one of the the 4, or struggled with them all! For example, Aang, the avatar who defeated the fire nation, struggled with earth! And fire terrified him so much that he denied using it even when he tried to defeat the fire lord on the Black Sun Day! And for Korra, the avatar after him, she struggled with air as everything to do with the spirit world, but she was extremely savage when it came to fighting, using fire, water and earth left and right!” He said, scratching his nose proudly.

He told her how Korra had defeated a man who tried to end bending off from the world and he turned out to be a bloodbender, how Aang defeated the firelord, how Kuruk was a fairly liberal avatar who lost his love to a face-stealing spirit, how Nana beat a big man who threatened world peace a couple of times already. All under the pseudonym of "avatar".

For Inko those stories were simple bedtime stories, but hearing them from the boy made her feel that they were real ... And she enjoyed them very much despite the air of nostalgia in the boy's deep voice.

She also remembered when they learned to heal together.

“Ugh, why is this so difficult?” Toshinori, although He was a cheerful boy with big smiles, he always ended up frustrated with the constant change that waterbending brought. It was as if it was bad in his own element!... Was it his element?...

Well, Inko can't say much either, the girl controlled her own element almost as badly as him, so she didn't say anything.

“Uh-Uh! Maybe if we listen to the story of the great Katara it will help us improve”.

“Katara? You mean the author of the textbook?”

The books they used to learn about healing had a woman's name on their cover: Katara.

“Yes! Just the person I thought! In fact, did you know that she was accompanying Avatar Aang on his adventure to find peace?” Toshi said with melancholy. “Together they finished the war, after Aang defeated firelord Ozai, and later they even got married and had children. Actually! The great Katara was the most skilled healer of her time, and a great waterbender to fear fighting against. She defeated firelord Azula in a match! Although the story of how she beat her I don't know it, I only know that apparently Azula cheated ... And I also know that poor Azula ended up in a mental hospital! How wild would that fight have been to break someone's psyche like that?”

As said, his stories where almost like if Toshinori had lived through all this, but it caused her a certain strangeness. The boy's eyes looked old, but he was little older than her. It wasn’t like he has lived thousands of lives before.

It wasn’t like the avatar was real…

Was the avatar real? Was them Toshinori?...

She would find no explanation... at least not right now.

Years passed. Both managed to master the art of waterbending, in almost all its facets: Battle, defense, healing, ice, steam... they were masters after having trained together. But Inko, due to fate, wouldn’t see Toshi again. As soon as they finished their apprenticeship, a boy with brown hair and blue eyes came for him on a large ship, and the blonde boy couldn’t even say goodbye to her.

It was as if Toshinori was a person of great importance in his hometown, as if they urged him to return quickly to save his people from something...

Or the world, maybe...

She wouldn't know until many years later.

* * *

In these years, Inko was already of legal age. And she was fortunate to find an opportunity to leave that old town: The United Republic of Nations was calling her.

Specifically, Republic City called her. The main city of a nation built after the fall of the Empire of the Fire Nation, when it tried to impose their views all over the world many years ago, centuries even. Built in the colonies that they had in areas of the Earth Nation, where the night life called, where technology and advancement were. Where the best universities were. Where she was called to take classes and become a very good nurse for the elementary commission.

The elementary commission was the name given to the order of the white lotus after many years of its existence, when things began to change for all benders. That ancient society that transcended all nations, from the previous Earth Kingdom (currently Earth Nation), to the strange airbenders who ended up settling and leaving behind many of the teachings that their ancestors had, all after the implementation of new rules for all those beings that could bend an element.

These rules limited all benders, but kept them and non-benders safe, because after the Equalists (a group... of terrorist...) raised a strange feeling in the city about the power relations between teachers and non-teachers (despite a skilled "airbender" revealing that the man who led them was a bloodbender), non-benders began to demand regulations among benders, regulations that would prevent them from hurting them, their businesses, or homes.

After a few years, the ancient white lotus, now called the elementary commission, entered. Regulations were put in place, and these regulations caused people to have to take studies, these studies caused schools to generate papers, and a lot of nonsense that ended up making most teachers must have a license to use their bending.

And this is where she comes in.

These regulations spread throughout the world, until they reached her town. Obviously, she was now required to get a license to continue working. And why not use this opportunity to get out of there?! She had the money to stay one year there. She must do it! Now’s the chance!

“Wow, the city is huge! -The woman she looked everywhere, excited, and anxious at the great sight she had.

She had arrived a few hours ago on a boat with several colleagues, almost all of them were benders. They were on a mission to get their licenses in a year, and they would have to return home as soon as they got it.

But Inko planned to stay there. Yes, it was better. Starting over, living in a beautiful city, away from the cold ... And maybe she would meet her friend there! Or maybe she would make more friends! She didn't know it, but this was a new adventure that the emerald-eyed girl hoped to live.

Days passed, and each time the city improved before her! While there were many people who were hostile, it was not new to her. But ... It wasn't cold! At least not at this time of year. She didn't even know that she could sweat from so many sides! It was an experience that might look unpleasant, but to her it meant that she didn't freeze to death with her ten blankets on her. Even better! She didn't even have to sleep in blankets, a sheet was enough.

Also, her classes were great. She was learning a lot! Waterbending could also be used to make medicines, fabrics, electricity, everything! And because of her focus on the medical field as a nurse, she was learning how to use her healing much more effectively. And thanks to her friend Toshinori and the great Katara's books she wasn't so lost!

She also admitted that it was strange that the class she enjoyed the most was one that she didn't even have to do with her major.

The university clubs were open: anyone could enter to get something extra besides the specialty. Although it was only a year, she could learn something else.

The club the girl entered was a sewing club. And well ... She was really enjoying it a lot.

Or maybe it had to do with her meeting her new best friends at this club.

“Mitsu-chan! Masa-kun!” Inko caught the attention of a girl with ash blonde hair who was next to a boy with brown hair.

“Inko-senpai!” The ash blonde screamed, raising an arm, and waving as a mischievous little smile crept across her lips.

“Inko-chan” the brunette did the same, smiling a little.

They both shared the color of her clothes: red, orange, ocher, yellow, and black. They were the colors of the fire nation.

“I’m here!” The greenette stopped in front of them, panting a little after running as she carried a medicine cabinet and two fat rolls of cloth on top.

“Senpai! Give me that, you shouldn't carry so many things by yourself. You’re gonna break in two you’re so fucking tiny.” The blonde complained about her taking off the rolls of cloth and giving her a small hit in her head. “We said the three of us were going to go for these things”. Finally, she just passed the fabrics to the boy.

"I-I know, but I passed out of the workshop when I came and..." The girl, sweetly, just scratched the back of her neck nervously.

“Don’t worry, Inko-chan” The boy said, trying to load the three pieces of cloth. Wow, they were heavy!

Massaru and Mitsuki were two classmates from the sewing club.

The boy was the leader of it, because his family had a clothing factory and he was studying to be able to run it when they inherited it. Furthermore, he was a skilled firebender, after three generations with no masters in his family. Boy was he lucky! His talent made up for the fact that he was quite a calm and kind boy.

Mitsuki on the other hand, was a non-bender girl with a very strong character two years younger than Masaru and Inko. She came from a family that worked in fashion as well, and she was in college already, taking the necessary classes to be a skilled dressmaker and fashion designer.

And both were Inko’s greatest friends. Since the girl from the south pole arrived, they didn’t even attempted to go away from her.

* * *

She was in the middle of her year in Republic City. She wanted so much to stay! Mitsuki and Masaru were there, her classes were there, the few things she brought with her, everything she had. This new life…

But she still didn't know how she was going to make it to stay. She was there with student papers, not city papers...

She hated how strict they were with the damn paperwork in this country.

But the positives were better. They totally were.

She was thinking about her situation, as she walked down the hall from her college, immersed in her thoughts ...

When she felt something collide with her.

“Sorry! Are you okay?” Or rather someone, because after falling on her butt to the ground she heard a manly voice, and when she turned up she saw a boy with white curly hair, freckles that covered his face, dark dreamy eyes, and a smile shy on his lips. He reached out his hand to her, wanting to help her.

The girl took it without saying anything, only with small sounds that came out of her throat because of nervousness and anxiety.

He helped her up, apologizing to her again. Their hands stayed like that for a few seconds, until a little blush formed on his cheeks and he released her, turning away and scratching the back of his neck.

She also turned away, playing with her fingers for a few seconds. The blush on her cheeks continued, and she could only turn to see him sideways.

He turned to see her.

“A-Are you okay?” He asked, again somewhat embarrassed.

“Y-Yes, I... I was distracted... It-It wasn't your, uhm, fault..." She said with a little bow with her head.

“T-That's good” The boy swallowed hard and cleared his throat. “Are you ... From the nursing course?”

“Uh? Oh yeah. I am” She pointed to her bag, which was clearly a medicine cabinet. “And you?”

“Electrical engineering”. He said a little calmer, with the blush going down. “Oh, yeah. I’m” he coughed a little, stretching his hand towards her “I am Hisashi, Midoriya Hisashi”.

"I-Inko ..." She shook the boy's hand again, after running her hand through her hair, pulling it behind her ear.

“It’s a pleasure”. He now bowed, like how Inko did earlier.

"T-The pleasure is mine..." She ran his hand through her hair again.

That was the first time that she saw hers loved hers Hisashi hers.

And not much of it happened when the two became great friends. It was an instant crush, almost like when Mitsuki and Masaru became friends, but there was something else.

* * *

Hisashi was quite a strange boy, but he was cute in the eyes of the greenette girl. He was shy, but at the same time he was quite cheerful and expressive; he had kind smiles, but if you bothered him he could look at you with the contempt that the firelord Ozai would see anyone but him; he had a very high pride, but he broke easily; His freckles made him look like a galaxy of wonders, but his eyes looked like the entrance to a dangerous cave; He was slow to get angry and even tried not to do it, but when doing so it was difficult to look away because an aura surrounded him that forced you to see him, pay attention to him, and do what he told you to do ... He was a walking contradiction. An imposing but reserved being, which the girl was liking a lot.

Also he was a firebender who wore clothes of the earth nation. His parents were a woman from the fire nation and an earthbender man; he had a younger brother who was not a bender. Since he was little, he lived in Ba Sing Se, until the licenses came into force and his father took him to live in the city when he was only twelve, separating him from his mother and his brother.

When he was sixteen he had a fight with his father, and they parted ways. He hasn’t seen him or hear from his brother or his mother since then.

Inko began to invite him to all the outings he made with her friends, but always holding hands wherever they went.

She was next to the ash blonde girl sitting in a park, while Hisashi and Masaru were elsewhere playing with a ball.

“Eeey, senpai, I see you grabbed a good one, right?” Mitsuki gave her a mischievous smile, poking her with a finger on the cheek.

“M-Mitsuchan! Don’t say those things!” Said the girl, burning red as tomato.

“HAHA! You got a weirdo”

“We-Weirdo?... But look who's talking”. The green-haired girl shrugged her shoulders in a funny way. “I mean, you and Masaru have been really close lately too and he's pretty weird too”.

“Hey! Don't tell me the obvious! And don't call him weird! Only I can call him weird!” The blonde showed her fist, although in a rather funny way because the girl turned as red as a her own eyes as well.

“You called Hisashi weird too!” she covered herself with one hand in defense, but playfully. “It's not my fault that you two are so lovebirds... Besides…” The blush dropped, when a shy smile appeared on the lips of the green-haired girl. She gave a sigh. “I think you two make an amazing pairing…”

The blonde's blush rose to her neck. She looked like she was about to brust into flames, and Inko couldn't help but laugh out loud.

Mitsuki brought her hands to her cheeks and, in her anger, she tapped the green haired one on her shoulder.

“Idiot!” She she screamed and then growled at her.

Inko couldn't stop laughing, his hands clasping her stomach.

“M-My belly! My belly! It hurts! HAHAHAHAHAHA!”

The blonde girl kept yelling at her until, out of nowhere, she fell silent. Inko looked up after laughing so hard, meeting Hisashi's eyes, who were looking at Mitsuki coldly. But when he saw that Inko was looking at him, that coldness instantly changed to a kind smile.

Mitsuki, who looked somewhat scared, just crossed her arms, and turned away somewhat annoyed.

"He's a weirdo..." She said in a low voice.

Inko was silent for a moment when Hisashi sat next to her and took her hand, and then hugged her.

Sometime later, they were already going back to the girl's apartment, just Hisashi and her.

“... Hisashi.” The one with green hair she turned to look sideways at the one with white hair. He turned to see her.

“What?”

“I didn’t like that”

“Do what?” The freckled boy frowned.

“That look on your face. You looked at Mitsuki horribly…”

“But she was bothering you, she even hit you...”

“So you did it on purpose?” She stopped in her tracks, looking at the man with a frown. “Hisashi, we were playing, she might haven’t hit me cause it actually hurt, but it was not good for you to see her that way either”.

The boy sighed, turning away and scratching the back of his neck.

“Sorry...”

“Don’t do it again. That look…” She said, shaking a little hugging herself. Just thinking about it gave him chills.

He came over to hug her, making her lean against her chest, stroking her hair ...

“I'll try” The boy said in a whisper, just for the two of them.

Inko sighed, allowing himself to be hugged, listening to the voice of the freckled man... They stayed like that for a few minutes, and then continued with their walk.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! Well, this is a fanfic that I started writing after simply imagining the characters if they were in avatar. I know that there are already many fanfics like this one, and even fanarts. But I wanted to try it myself. Hope you like it <3
> 
> This is just the first part hehehe
> 
> Thank you for reading! I hope they give it a try and leave comments <3


	2. Prologue, part 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> English isn't my first language and I don't have a betareader. Sorry if anything is incorrect!  
> TW: Choking sensation

This was her last week in Republic City. She already had her license and passed all her exams! But she was sad since she didn’t found a way to stay there. She didn’t got a good job that paid enough for her to stay, the rent on her apartment increased, documentation was the SLOWEST thing ever…

She really hated the damn bureaucracy. Roles to control the elements, roles to perform as a nurse, roles to be able to travel the home world, roles to stay in hers again hers ...

“I hate this so much.” She said annoyed, sitting next to her loved Hisashi.

Oh right. About a month ago, Hisashi asked her if she wanted to be his girlfriend. She accepted happily. She was grateful that at least having a boyfriend didn’t made her have a documentation on that…

They were both at the girl's house, enjoying the last days in the living room.

“Hate what?” Sometimes Hisashi was too clueless. He asked obvious and silly questions, but Inko didn't mind. He was lying on her lap.

“You already know. Paperwork” She made a grin, then puffed out her cheeks in a childish way. “Not having those silly documents is forcing me to go back. This city is annoying with the many documents we must have. In the south, we didn’t occupy any of that stuff”.

“Yeah… I guess it is. I’m still amazed that you told me there wasn’t any phones and even that correspondence is useless cause you don’t have addresses there” He turned to see her, although his smile was there, his dark eyes showed sadness. He put a hand to the girl's cheek “I'm going to miss you so much”.

She brought a hand towards Hisashi's, doing something like a purr.

“Me too…”

He rose to put a kiss on her chin.

“... You know? I don't think I will miss you so much if I can make you stay”.

She frowned, looking up.

“Even if it involves paperwork. And you hate it” Hisashi saw her, smiling somewhat strangely.

"..." Inko narrowed his eyes, pouting her lips. “What are you talking about?”

“Although getting this type of document is very fast. Almost as fast as those of birth or death”.

“... Huh?” She tilted her head, completely confused.

He just chuckled a little, getting up from her place.

“Don't worry, I’ll tell you my plan when I have it ready!” He gave her a beaming smile, to begin to murmur. Inko was still confused with the attitude of her boyfriend, that smile, and those murmurs were strange… She felt like she would never get used to them.

* * *

That same day, she had arranged to meet Mitsuki in a park where the two friends went to eat ice cream. It was her last week! She didn’t want to miss the opportunity to eat everything that she couldn’t eat in her town, much less the opportunity to visit her friends.

“Uuugh, Senpai. Why do you have to go? This is all bullshit!” The blonde complained, stretching her arms out and making a face. “Damn those shitty papers. I never had to deal with them. Why so much nonsense if you can't take them anyway unless they ask you? And worse: to get more documentation”

“I would like to know, Mitsu-chan”. She sighed, eating off her popsicle. “These papers are so damn slow...” Sometimes some of the girl's words stuck to him.

“Unless they are of birth, death, or a marriage or a divorce” The blonde snorted.

“... Wait. - The green-haired girl turned to see the blonde. “What was the last thing you said?”

“Divorce” She turned to see her raising an eyebrow.

“Before that”

“Marriage?”

"…" Inko frowned, putting a hand on her chin. She looked confused... Small sighs came out of her mouth, while it seemed that her head was starting to work and draw some smoke.

Or so it seemed to the Fire Nation girl.

Mitsuki raised an eyebrow, and passed a hand in front of her face because she knew that when the girl did that, she would be entirely immersed in her thoughts...

Yeah, she was lost.

The blonde rolled her eyes from her.

“If you don't eat your popsickle, it will melt”. She said, although she knew that the greenette wouldn’t listen to her. She took the scoop of her ice cream to her mouth.

“… OH, MY GOD!”

Hearing a scream, the blonde was startled to the point that she almost swallowed the ice cream scoop. Inko turned to see her, starting to hit her on the back while Mitsuki coughed incessantly. She spat out the spoon that came out about two meters forward.

“WHAT THE FUCK IS WRONG YOU!?” The blonde was still red from the previous sensation of suffocation, with the formed fists she hit the green-haired one on the shoulder.

“S-Sorry! Forgive me! Oh! Hey that hurt! I didn't mean to scare you! Sorry!” Inko said with little tears peeking out of her eyes.

“Don’t do that!” She coughed for the last time slapping her chest. “You almost made me choke! Dumb senpai! Dumb!”

Inko could only apologize. She got up for Mitsuki's spoon, cleaning it with her own clothes.

“What made you scream like that!?” The blonde snatched the spoon from her, still scowling.

“S-Sorry!” She said for the last time. “I-I just... I had a revelation...”

“Revelation?”

“Yeah…”

“… What revelation?” The blonde raised an inquisitive eyebrow.

“Oh, well… When you mentioned about the papers and said about marriage, I… Remembered something Hisashi told me an-“

“I said divorce-Wait, are you saying that your revelation was to get married?” The one with red eyes saw her friend frowning.

“N-No!... Well yeah” The greened said sadly, shrinking in her place. “Hisashi said something about quick papers and you said-“

“Midoriya proposed to you!?” Mitsuki yelled, turning to see the girl who turned tomato red. “AND DIDN'T YOU DIDN’T TELL ME?!”

"I-It's not what you think Mitsu-chan! And if that were the case, you would be the first one to know!” Inko was still red, with his hands on her cheeks. "I just… I thought about it…" She gave a slight sigh, looking down at the ground. “Th-That would be, uhm… the solution for me to stay…”

The blonde calmed down in an instant when she saw her friend's reaction. She snorted, leaning back on the bench, scooping ice cream to her mouth.

“Maybe it would” She took another spoonful to her mouth. “But I don't know if it's convenient. You two barely know each other. You just have, what? A week of being a pair? After just a week getting married would be super weird”

“We have a month. But… yeah, I think, uhm, it would be…”

“… If he asked you, would you say yes?” She turned to see her friend. Raising both eyebrows. She looked a little worried ...

“… I-I don't know… I think I would say no… But who knows how I would get in the heat of the moment?”

“Just promise you won’t do something so stupid.”

“… I promise…”

* * *

Never make promises that you can't keep.

The day before her return ship arrived, after having already bought the return ticket, packed, put everything on boxes, sent the stuff to the port so she could leave; Inko did something stupid.

Hisashi arrived at Inko's empty apartment with some folders full of paper, a pen... and a necklace with a carved charm.

“Sweetheart, I have the solution!” Hisashi said instantly when Inko opened the door. “I don’t understand how I never thought about this! It’s the solution for your situation! You won't have to go back!” He hugged her instantly, carrying her.

Inko just fell silent, looking at Hisashi. ‘Oh no’, she thought, ‘my mind blow was real...”

“S-Sweetie, what do you mean?” She made a nervous grin, trying to stay calm.

“I've got a solution! I already have everything for you to stay...” He saw her, with a smile that reached his eyes, the stars on his cheeks knowing the dark caves of his eyes “With me...” That was the last thing he said, holding up the carved necklace in his hands.

Inko, seeing that smile, those eyes, those freckles... she only knew that she did a stupid thing, but one that she would never regret.

* * *

Years passed. Inko was happily married to Hisashi, who gave her an apartment in a building very close to where she lived before. She never really knew how he got the money or the means to buy that place, but… At some point she never cared about it, because Hisashi loved her, and treated her like a queen. And they were still friends with Masaru and Mitsuki.

In these three years, Mitsuki and Masaru also got married. In fact, they did after Inko and Hisashi’s.

The Midoriyas were married under the moonlight and blessed by the spirit of Tui (or Yue, how Inko's old friend Toshinori would say), the night the woman was supposed to return. After that, they had a dinner in a very nice restaurant with Mitsuki and Masaru only, because they didn't have anyone to invite.

Inko had no family other than Hisashi, and the man was the same.

On the other hand, Mitsuki was a very assertive and elegant woman, and Masaru a man who liked luxurious things a bit. The wedding of these two was during the day and blessed by the spirit of Agni, in a large garden with their families and with their friends.

Everything was going great. The two pairs of friends married and with a great future ahead of them. Hisashi had an excellent job at a thermoelectric plant that allowed Inko to work only a few hours while her husband was out (the best was that she worked mostly to not get bored at home). On the Bakugo’s side, Mitsuki and Masaru had Masaru’s textile company and dabbled directly into the fashion path, with Mitsuki becoming a well-known designer in Republic City with two stores in the best malls of the city.

One year after the Bakugo’s weding, the two friends got pregnant with only four months of difference. Mitsuki ahead of Inko.

“How's your kid going?” The blonde asked as she ate a whole bag of spicy fire flakes. They were in a clinic waiting to go through their monthly checkup. Although Mitsuki's was already almost weekly.

“How is yours?” Inko replied with amusement, stroking her belly. “Looks like you're about to explode”.

“Actually, this kid already wants to go out like, right now.” She rolled her eyes, wiping her mouth from the flakes that stayed on her lips. “The fact that now I crave so much for this shitty spicy fire flakes tells me he’s gonna be a firebender”.

Inko just smiled, seeing the bulge in her belly and her hands... she picked up one hand and brought it to Mitsuki's belly.

“I hope they become very good friends...” She said with a dreamy look. “I want to see them grow together”

Mitsuki saw her friend, and she couldn't help but smile.

“They better, because if they’re not friends they will have to deal with us” The blonde said, putting her hand on her friend's belly.

Inko could only laugh out loud.

“I just hope they are friends... And that they never suffer...”

Mitsuki could only see the melancholy look of her friend, who removed her hand from her belly to caress her belly again. After this, Mitsuki only felt a kick to her belly, as if the boy was looking for the contact of the woman in blue.

But she didn't tell her anything. Inko was lost in her thoughts again.

* * *

Katsuki was born during the day when the sun was at its highest. Both Inko and Hisashi went to the hospital to help Masaru with his nerves and help him deal with the screaming from the intense blonde.

“Wow, this kid your clone, Mitsuki” That was the first thing Hisashi said when he saw the child in Masaru’s arms, while the extremely tired woman smiled with an air of victory.

“Of course, he’s my clone! It's not like I've been carrying and suffering that little monster for nine months! If he looked like Masaru, I swear the spirits I would have got so mad!”

Masaru could only sigh with a bead of sweat falling down his neck. Hisashi just patted his friend on the back and took a closer look at the blond baby. The baby still didn't open his eyes but just having the white haired one close by made him start to move in discomfort, babbling something like he was about to start crying or screaming or something. Hisashi only stepped back when the baby moved more, as Masaru was struggling to keep him from falling in the sudden movement.

"... I told you." Hisashi turned to see his wife with a tic in her eye, he had already told Inko that the children hated him.

“I doubt he hates you!” She said giving him a pat on the back of her. “And if ALL the children hated you, Izuku will be the exception I swear” She gave him a quiet smile.

“... I hope so” The man just made a grin. Inko could only give him another smile in support.

* * *

Inko was about to explode. Her belly was huge, she had little left for the new being she carried to arrive her home and she was so excited!

It was a great day, and she was walking through the city. Being a housewive and being pregnant gave her certain luxuries! She was completely alone, walking to pass the time lost in her head. What would this baby be like? She expected him to be kind, cheerful, dedicated, maybe a little mischievous so that he could get along with Mitsuki's son… She wanted him to be strong, with big smiles, sweet…

“Inko?” The thoughts of the green haired one were interrupted by a voice that she heard closely.

She stopped in her tracks, turning sideways, raising both eyebrows... And she saw him. A tall, strong boy with golden hair and a huge smile.

“…. TOSHINORI!?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Writing Hisashi as a completely new character is kinda hard, but I think I'm managing to get my point of him being a weird person, mostly cause... red flags. Also I wanted to introduce Katsuki and Izuku as babies as well cause... Friendship/Relationship goals? I guess  
> Also I wanted to get All Might in the story as well! But we'll see that in the next chapter
> 
> I hope you like this! Thanks for reading!


	3. Prologue, part 3

Inko was about to explode. Her belly was huge, she had little left for the new being she carried to arrive her home and she was so excited!

It was a great day, and she was walking through the city. Being a housewive and being pregnant gave her certain luxuries! She was completely alone, walking to pass the time lost in her head. What would this baby be like? She expected him to be kind, cheerful, dedicated, maybe a little mischievous so that he could get along with Mitsuki's son… She wanted him to be strong, with big smiles, sweet…

“Inko?” The thoughts of the green haired one were interrupted by a voice that she heard closely.

She stopped in her tracks, turning sideways, raising both eyebrows... And she saw him. A tall, strong boy with golden hair and a huge smile.

“…. TOSHINORI!?”

“INKO!”

“TOSHI!”

They both looked at each other excitedly, Toshinori ran towards the pregnant woman, while she only walked straight ahead. Suddenly, the big man hugged her tightly to the point that he lifted her off the ground. They both laughed out loud.

“You're bigger than I remembered!” Inko said with amusement as she put it down.

“You are bigger as well!” Toshinori said, pointing to the green haired girl's belly.

“Hahaha nah! It’s just that now I carry two people. I must be big enough!” Said the girl, stroking her belly with amusement.

“Hahahaha!” Toshinori's big laugh. She would never forget it. “Wow, things have changed in these years!” Toshinori laughed again, now lower than before.

Inko looked him up and down, still smiling. He looked bigger than she remembered: more muscular, taller. He was a six-foot man now.

Although there was something that caught her eye on his forehead ...

“... Is that a tattoo? Is it an arrow?” The girl raised an eyebrow. She raised her hand trying to reach the boy's forehead.

Toshinori, at the mere mention of the tattoo, brought his hand to his forehead, covering it in alarm. Inko noticed her friend's expression and dropped her hand instantly. The boy turned sideways looking for something on the ground. He moved fast, picking up a red band he found and put it across his forehead covering the tattoo.

After the awkward silence that formed, Toshinori scratched his throat.

“So! Pregntant! Uh?” Toshinori raised his eyebrows playfully.

Inko smiled again, distracting her thoughts from that blue arrow-shaped tattoo her friend had.

“Yes! I’m very pregnant! I feel like I'm about to explode”. She said amused, caressing her belly in a tender way. “He will be born in two months”

“I see!” Toshinori said amused. They both began to walk calmly.

“And what brings you here?” Inko asked, looking at her old friend.

“Oh! Eh... Business, I guess... More than anything I'm accompanying my boyfriend” The man scratched the back of his neck, shrugging a little.

“Oh! Is he the boy who came to pick you up when we were in the south? What was his name?”

They came to a park, the park that Inko always went to with Mitsuki. They looked for a bench to sit on. She was already tired, so many laughs and whoever carried her had exhausted her.

“Uh, yeah. And his name is David”. Toshinori said quietly, helping the girl to sit up. She just smiled, with a look that asked for more information. Toshinori just sighed happily. “He is an inventor. We are always traveling, after I finished learning Waterbending with you, we haven’t stopped traveling, here and there, learning other things, more techniques, selling David's inventions, helping people...”

“So you have been together for many years, right?”

“... Yes” She could notice a dreamy smile on her friend.

“That's great”

He just nodded, a little blush on his cheeks. He raised both eyebrows.

“You didn't waste time either, I mean. Pregnant!” Toshi smiled at him. “Who’s the dad? Do I know him? Is he one of our acquaintances from the south?” He leaned against his hand. She could only laugh again.

“I don't think you know him unless your boyfriend works with him or something” She shrugged. “His name is Hisashi. I met him when I came to the city”. The girl turned to the sky, smiling. “He's a firebender and an electrical engineer, he works in the plant here as a manager... I think”. She frowned. She now remembered that Hisashi didn't talk much about work... she shook her head quickly, brushing off that question that was coming into her head. “He is also a dreamer; he has a strange habit of saying everything he thinks in what seems to be murmurs. He is funny. He loves me a lot. And he treats me well” A melancholic smile invaded her.

Toshinori grimaced when he heard that ‘I think’ from the girl, but as she told more about this Hisashi, he couldn't help but smile.

“Wow, he sounds weird. He is totally your type”.

Inko turned to see him incredulous, although it was a funny look.

“Hey!” She couldn't help but laugh in disbelief. She gave him a little zap, something she had gotten from Mitsuki. “If I had a coin for every someone told me that Hisashi is weird, I would have three coins!” It wasn't much, but it's strange that this happened to her three times. Toshinori only laughed more.

“Sorry! Your sir sounds so weird! Sorry! I couldn’t help it!” He laughed again. His voice boomed, but it was nice.

“Well, gotta admit he is”. He said the green-haired one, shrugging.

They were silently looking at the sky. That silence was pleasant, not like the one formed when Toshinori covered that tattoo...

That tattoo...

She knew it was the mark of an airbender in ancient times. Currently, only people who followed that religion and who were airbenders had them... Why did Toshi have tattoos?... she always had the feeling that he was hiding something from her. He always did strange things, justifying movements that weren’t part of Waterbending saying they were movements from the north. Studying in the city, she never saw movements like this ... At least not in the waterbenders.

“... Do you remember the stories you told me?” She turned to see him.

“The old avatar ones?”

“Yeah... I shared some with my best friend. She has always told me that they are nonsense” She said turning to the sky again.

“… They’re not”

“I know now”. She sighed melancholy. “But at first I thought so…“

Toshinori frowned, turning to see her.

“When you came and told us them as if you had lived them... Part of me just... I thought that maybe they were real. Just adding a ton of fantasy on them.”

“… They aren’t a fantasy, Inko…”

Inko turned to see the boy, frowning.

“Legends always carry some truth. There are some that, in fact, carry the whole truth and haven’t been modified by time, but people tends to forget those, which are sometimes the most important legends to remember” Toshinori, he turned to face. His cheerful gaze was now grim. It was like... Like he was sick of something.

“… I remember you always said that”. She stroked her belly again. “Sometimes it’s super hard to believe some of those stories. The old ones told me these legends as if they were bedtime stories. But after meeting you I... Something in me believes that it may be real. And after that tattoo...”

Toshinori brought her hand to her forehead.

“You were always hiding things. You left the pole without saying goodbye. You told the stories as if you had lived them in your own flesh. They gave you permission to take classes in the south when in the north they are so demanding and strict like if you were avoiding them…”

Toshinori sighed, his gaze hitting the ground, but he closed his eyes.

“You’re incredibly smart, Inko. I… Kinda expected you to notice.” Toshinori just sighed again. His weary look softened.

“… You’re them, aren’t you?” The girl turned to see him. Toshinori nodded. This made her open her eyes wide, although she suspected this since she met him, having confirmation just made her feel surprised.

Toshinori just turned to see her, smiling a little... sad?

“Don't tell anyone please. Promise me you won't tell anyone...” She nodded at the blonde's request. He just... he leaned back on the bench, staring at the sky. “Since Avatar Sena died... Me and my past lives disappeared from the public eye. I... I can communicate with them, but... The elemental commission has had us tied since he appeared. It’s been almost five hundred years since he arrived and... Both the commission and the eventual help from my lives have managed to keep him at bay. But ... I don't think it will take long for him to try and get out again”.

Him. Who was him? Inko remembered... Avatar Sena. According to Toshinori she died in battle. After her... she remembered just one more avatar. But the dates never checked…

“... He? You mean the man that Avatar Nana faced twice?”

“... Yes”

“... You never said his name”

“And it’s better you don’t know his name. He's supposed to be dead but... he always resurfaces. Something or someone won't let him go”.

Inko closed her eyes. Her head was spinning. It was too much information ... she needed to process it ...

“Are you here for him?”

“... I am”

"Ah..." Inko put a hand to her forehead. “Why are you telling me this?”

“Cause you’re my friend. Since I was in the south I felt like I had to tell you I was the avatar. But I never could. And I left without saying goodbye...”

Inko turned to see him. Her worried gaze increased as she saw that Toshinori seemed to be holding back tears.

“... Are you afraid of not coming back after you…?” Inko's voice came out broken when she said that.

No.

No no no no. She couldn't cry. Not right now. Not like this. Mostly since her hormones were at their peak with her pregnancy.

Toshinori rubbed his eyes. Tears also threatened to come out, but the boy managed to keep them inside.

“I'm more afraid of not being able to defeat him and leave the world in chaos for a while until my successor comes” He smiled, but there was regret on it.

Inko, just seeing that smile... she couldn't take it anymore. Her tears began to overflow and overflow, warming her cheeks with the salty liquid.

Toshinori was a friend that she held dear, next to her heart. He was the one who kept her happy for three years when she was thirteen, with whom she shared years of boring training and made it interesting, who encouraged her to leave her life in that old town. If it wasn't for him and his encouragement, she wouldn't know Mitsuki, Masaru... Hisashi.

Toshinori's strong arms encircled her, as more tears fell down her cheeks and soaked the blonde's shoulder. He was rubbing the girl's back, calming her.

“Easy, Inko. You know me I'm too stubborn to be killed by an old man!” Toshinori said, while his voice sounded strange, at least it sounded hopeful. Inko wiped the tears with her hands, seeing the big man in front of her. “It's scary. But... It's my duty as a symbol of peace!” And when he said peace, he made the symbol with his hand, raising his index and middle finger and showing a peaceful smile towards the girl. “Besides, I must meet your husband and your son at some point. And you must meet my boyfriend”.

Inko smiled, the tears already dry.

“I think my Izuku is gonna adore you... I imagine him calling you Uncle Toshinori”.

And with a smile, they both fell silent for a while longer.

The last thing that happened after that was that Toshinori had to go back where he came from. But not without giving him something first.

“It's a lucky charm”. Toshinori said giving him a small woven bracelet of blue with green, yellow, and red that he took from his own wrist. “So that you have an excellent delivery. And after that, when we meet again, you give it back to me! Toshinori said for the last time with a big smile.

Inko said goodbye, smiling big. She the bracelet now on her own wrist, caressing her big belly.

"... Izuku, you're going to be very lucky to have your father and uncles with you. A very lucky boy...”

* * *

Upon returning home she was calm. She had seen her friend again! And now she had an excuse to see him again in the form of that bracelet and her baby. She was also excited to meet Toshi's boyfriend! And for Toshi to meet Hisashi ...

That day she was having a great time.

When she heard the front door open, she smiled even more if her cheeks would allow it.

“I'm back, honey” Hisashi approached her automatically and planted a kiss on her lips, bringing a hand to the girl's belly. When they parted, he smiled at the feel of her woman's hand on his.

But he frowned when he saw that bracelet tied to the girl's wrist.

Inko fell silent as she saw the sudden change in her husband's attitude, not noticing that he was looking at her wrist.

“Did something happen at work?” She asked, raising her other hand, and bringing it to the man's cheek. Hisashi grimaced and turned away still frowning.

“No, nothing special” His frown continued. “But I think you did something, didn’t you?” He asked in a beaten voice.

Inko pouted. She knew that when he spoke beaten it was because Hisashi was holding something inside, but the man was so strange and contradictory that he could be hiding anger, sadness, or even happiness and surprise with that beaten voice.

“Oh, well... I met a friend from the south in a park”. She said shrugging her shoulders.

“... Who? The one who told you the stories?” Hisashi's voice relaxed, but she continued that creepy gaze... Inko barely noticed Hisashi's gaze.

"Uh, yeah ..." Inko wanted to look away from him. That look gave her the chills ... - We just caught up. It's all” She said, feeling that the good mood was going down.

Hisashi gave a big sigh, as if trying to calm himself down. He suddenly pulled her up and wrapped her in his arms.

“And what did he told you?”

“Oh ... Eh ... that he came here because of his boyfriend...” she had promised Toshi that she was not going to tell anyone his secret... And Hisashi's gaze was scary, he gave her the creeps. She knew there was something wrong.

Hisashi softened a bit more, placing a kiss on the woman's head. It was at that moment that Inko realized that the look that dreaded her was not directed at her but at the bracelet she had on her.

It was directed towards Toshinori.

“... Hey. Do you know Toshinori from somewhere?” She asked... Scared? She didn't know what was wrong, but...

“No”. Hisashi said. “I only care about you. I don't want you to feel abandoned again. You have me now”.

Inko detected the lie in Hisashi's words. She knew something was wrong there.

They didn’t speak of the matter again.

* * *

The days passed. Hisashi was still weird, but at least he no longer saw her with that look that caused him dread.

He had been dating more often for work matters. They hardly saw each other of her, and he was beginning to feel the loneliness about her. She didn't like him.

“Spirits. Is Hisashi still working?” Mitsuki asked when she saw her friend at her door, hugging herself with tears in her eyes. “Ugh ... I'm going to give that asshole what he deserves. He won’t come out of my scolding alive!” The blonde's gaze intensified when she said that.

The child in the blonde's arms was a restless baby. He was already two months old and was always moving, making complaining noises, and even showed the bad character inherited from his mother.

But for some reason whenever Inko came to her house the boy stayed still, looking at her and seeing the girl's belly.

"Don't do anything to him, Mitsu-chan." Inko was now sitting in the living room, having a cup of tea. “He’s just… weird since I met Toshinori”

“Ugh, please don’t tell me he's jealous or something”. The blonde rolled her eyes

“Why would he be jealous of a gay man?” Inko frowned in disbelief.

\- I don't know, men are weird. She-she She shrugged. She left Katsuki with her friend in a chair. The child could not stop looking at the green-haired one carefully.

Inko sipped her tea again.

“I don’t know… I just-“ Inko sighed, caressing her belly. “... Maybe he's jealous” At the idea she only felt chills. “But I'd rather think it’s something else… Maybe something in work that has him stressed and tense...”

Katsuki, out of nowhere, stretched his little hand towards her. Inko turned to see him, smiling instantly.

“He’s asking you for carrying him” Mitsuki raised both eyebrows smiling, anger out of her when she saw her child ask for the arms of her best friend.

Inko came over to take him in her arms. Katsuki, when the one in blue carried him, stared into her eyes extremely calm.

Inko didn't know what stung her, but the baby's gaze told her something: "Don't worry. I’ll protect you both."

That determined look. She felt that he was referring towards her and her womb.

She wondered how Katsuki could convey so much without words, how he could express himself so well with that look without even being able to speak...

But there was one thing for sure. This child would protect yours. She felt it in her gut.

* * *

More days passed between being alone, between going to Mitsuki's house, between Hisashi coming more and more stressed. Inko didn't know what she was going through. They had been together so many years, she treated her well but out of nowhere he…

He was ignoring her.

When phonecalls were coming in, he didn’t let her answer. And the time she managed to answer before he did, she heard the voice of an old man on the other end of the line. He didn't say anything, as Hisashi answered.

The worst thing is that he could not understand anything they were saying: something about the new container being ready, something about a certain rava (he imagined they were referring to some new machine or something), that this time he was not going to fail again ...

She imagined it would be something from work, but something in her voices left her extremely concerned. Something was wrong. Very bad. Very very very VERY bad ... And apparently that last conversation was the straw that broke the camel's back.

At least she still had the strength to say something.

“Hisashi. You've been really weird these days…”

Awkward silence. A few minutes that felt like hours.

“Inko, love. Can you come please?” Hisashi said with an extremely serious tone of voice from their room.

Inko approached her husband's voice with caution. She had known for days that something was wrong. She was terribly afraid. Instinctively, she was protecting her eight-month-old belly with her hands...

Hisashi got up from her place. His white hair closed his eyes, sighing ...

It was at that moment that she Inko heard that the man was sobbing.

Inko at that moment stopped short. That bitter feeling was in her heightened when she saw the man crying.

“Inko, forgive me…” He turned to see her with red eyes. His tears trickled down his cheeks. It was as if he had been putting up with that crying for months. Like he was holding back. "I ..." he approached, kneeling in front of her, taking her hand.

“... What happened?” Inko looked at the man in panic. What was happening? He first ignored her for days, then those strange calls, she felt abandoned, afraid of Hisashi ... And now there was a suitcase on their bed.

Oh no.

"I-I haven’t-I haven’t been treating you well..." He brought her hand to his lips, kissing her knuckles and filling them with bitter tears. “The... Things at work... Are super hard right now…”

Inko felt like her heart was about to go out. Shit shit shit. Would this tachycardia affect her baby? 'Breathe in, breathe out, breathe in, breathe out, breathe in, breathe out. Easy, Inko, easy. '

“I lied to you. I do know Toshinori Yagi”. He said suddenly, squeezing the woman's hand in the process. His voice was full of... Rancor. “He’s my boss’s boyfriend…”

The green haired one frowned. There was something in her words that she didn't know what it was ... she knew he was lying. Something in her head told her that he was lying. And it wasn't the part of her knowing Toshinori. She already suspected ... She just ... She knew there was a lie there.

But she didn't know what it was.

“David Shield and Toshinori Yagi have done things that... Left me stressed and tense and… generally bad” He said lifting his face to see her. Inko looked away. “And... David Shield wants me to go work abroad. The worse is that he left me no option. He demands me going. And he didn’t let me take you with me…”

Inko didn't know if it was ok to believe him. Her senses kept telling her that this was a big lie.

But... If what Hisashi said was true... David Shield would force him to leave his home all alone? With a pregnant wife? With a child on the way? No wonder why he was so… weird.

Inko's look of panic instantly softened, feeling her husband's pain...

And even though that voice in her head kept telling her that these were pure lies, she couldn't help but feel extremely bad.

“... You'll leave me alone?”

Hisashi just stared at the ground, releasing his wife's hand.

“I don’t want too... but... If I don't leave, we'll be left without income, without life, without anything. This apartment is ours, but I bought it with a loan that I haven’t finished paying... And that means, if I don’t pay it, we will have to return to the south to claim your old house... I did everything I did so that you wouldn’t leave me and be together. I... I don't want this”.

Those words fell on her like a bucket of iced water. She didn't want to go back to the south. She couldn’t. She did not want her child to grow up in the cold conditions of the North Pole. No no no no no.

"Oh, Hisashi ..." She tried to kneel in front of him, but he didn't let her. He got up to help her sit on her bed. “Is this why you were so angry all this time?”

Hisashi just looked at the ground, nodding.

“I promised you that I would never abandon you, but...”

Inko closed her eyes, giving a sigh, trying to suck the snot that was coming along with the tears that were about to come out of her.

“How long will you be gone?”

"... Indefinitely ..." he clenched her fists. That aura that always surrounded Hisashi when he was angry was present in those moments. But for the first time in her life, Inko didn't feel that fear. to him. She was afraid, yes, but it was different.

He frustratedly ran his hands through her white hair.

“When?” Inko, after the whole time of avoiding him, reached a hand to her husband’s knee.

“Tomorrow morning…”

* * *

Hisashi had been gone for a week. Mitsuki greeted Inko at her house after he left. Her friend was pregnant! She couldn't leave her alone.

The moon was full over the sky, letting its halo of light pass through the window of the room where the waterbender was. Since Inko arrived, she was silent, but avoiding thinking. Doing so, just brought her thoughts to Hisashi, and it hurt a lot. She only responded when Mitsuki or Masaru spoke to her. She was ... Completely devastated.

“I swear that if I get to see that David Shield, I'm going to kill him! And Hisashi too!” Apparently, for a long time, the blonde had wanted to murder her husband.

Inko just sighed, just in complete silence…

Mitsuki turned to see her. Oh spirits, seeing her in that mood just made the angry one feel extremely sad…

“... Do you want to carry Katsuki?” Mitsuki's voice softened, approaching her. She was not very good at comforting with words, but with actions she could make people smile. She… just wanted her friend to be ok.

Inko looked up, and for the first time in days a small smile crept across her lips.

“I'd love to”

The blonde gave her a smile, walking to other room and returning almost instantly with the two-and-a-half-month-old baby in her arms. The boy was restless, as if not wanting his mother to carry him. Mitsuki was yelling at him on the way to the room where Inko was. But when he saw the one in blue, he just relaxed and took a hand to his mouth.

“I don't know what you do, but you always make this demon stay still” Said the one with red eyes, passing the baby to the one with emerald eyes.

Inko took him smiling. As she was sitting, she positioned him on her belly, making him kind of a seat. The boy's red eyes landed on her, and then he turned down to see the bulge on the green-haired girl. He reached down with his hand searching for the woman’s belly. Inko raised both eyebrows seeing the boy's behavior.

There was something that Katsuki always did when she carried him, which was to look at her belly and touch it, as if looking for something. She had never paid enough attention to him, because she was very happy to know that since then her baby and her friend’s baby would be partners in crime and great friends... But since she was so absent from her thoughts, she only... could watch him.

It wasn’t the first time that she noticed that Katsuki was looking for her belly, but it was the first time she noticed the look the child gave it, as if telling her that she was empty, or was he telling her that there was nothing in there? Inko frowned. Katsuki touched the woman's belly again, pressing his little hand against it a little harder.

Since she carried him, the blonde baby had made absolutely no noise. But his red eyes turned to the green-eyed one, telling her just with his eyes: ‘There is something wrong with him’.

When she received that message, she felt a strange pang come from within. An inexplicable pain that left her paralyzed for a few moments.

And for the first time since Katsuki had contact with the green haired woman, he started making noises and moving strangely.

“... Inko? Are you okay?” Mitsuki, who was watching them the whole time, saw her friend’s sudden frozen look. She approached them both, taking Katsuki in her arms, but also taking Inko's hand.

The pain in the green-eyed woman subsided for a few seconds ... and then came back, harder, harder, HARDER.

“Oh no. Izuku. No. Not now. Not right now...!”

Mitsuki opened her eyes in instant understanding.

“MASARU! CALL AN AMBULANCE!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All Might makes his appearance! I've always had the headcanon that Toshinori is gay because he is a stereotype of a Gay Gen X person T_T this is my headcanon in this fanfic hahahaha  
> Anyways: Toshinori is the avatar! We all knew it was going to be but I still loved writing this part too much, with his talk and the whole thing.
> 
> Also: More red flags start from Hisashi! The emotional manipulation is there, and Hisashi's secret is being seen more and more. But we still don't know what mwahahaha is
> 
> KATSUKI KNOWS SOMETHING! Hisashi too! Inko is confused!
> 
> AND THE LITTLE BROCCOLI IS FINALLY ARRIVING!


	4. Prologue, part 4

Izuku was born at 12 am on a full moon night, after four hours of labor. He was born premature, exactly eight months old, but he was very strong... He was a small but strong baby, with chubby cheeks, with curls of green hair barely protruded from his tiny head, with soft tan skin that had little dots on his cheeks... Inko just watched him in her arms and couldn’t help but smiling... With tears coming out of her eyes.

It is in this moment that she realized that she might not need Hisashi there. Only her child, and herself. And with that thought in mind, she watched her child grow up.

Izuku was a very tender, sensitive child who cried as much as she did. Katsuki and him got to be friends, just like she predicted and wanted, even if sometimes it seemed that Izuku was a loner while the blond boy ran around with a bunch of kids, but still her green haired son followed him closely behind. Also, Izuku was quite clumsy both when talking and walking, he would go off on a tangent muttering both positive and negative things, he wrote down everything he could in the little notebooks that he bought him (as soon as he began to learn to write in school) because he tended to forget things unless he wrote them down. He was a very intelligent, kind, noble, somewhat shy but with radiant smiles boy that lit up her entire day. Also, he had a dream in mind: he wanted to grow and help others, save them.

Sometimes she wondered where he got those ideas... Maybe she was telling him way too many stories, those that her friend Toshinori talked about, also those that Hisashi told her about his times in Ba Sing Se. Maybe she just was lighting up his spirit. That was a good thing, isn’t it?

And then, when her baby was six years old, a letter arrived at the house, signed by a man called Mirai Sasaki.

That voice in her head that told her that Hisashi was lying when he told her he had to leave, told her to open the letter and read it.

"Dear Inko Midoriya,

I am writing this letter to inform that a person who loved you very much died. He asked me to write this letter to you, expecting me to never send it, but his sudden pass away forced me to do so... Toshinori Yagi, known to the people in his circle of friends as All Might, died six years ago".

The news chilled her. What? Did her friend die? ... Six years ago?!... she saw the bracelet on her hand... Oh no...

"You will be glad to know that, at least, he died saving the world from an endless darkness. _All for One_ was finally been defeated, and we won't see another one like him for another nine thousand years if I am correct, and if the spirit of that man didn’t reincarnate again. "

All for one? What kind of name was that? Also, who was this Mirai Sasaki? Why was he telling her all of this? Something told her that the letter was true, but she didn't even know who the man who had written it was.

"I know we never met, but Toshinori told me about you, Mrs. Midoriya. I was one of his closest friends, and I could even say that we became something more than friends after time. The stories he told me about you after you two became friends in polo South, were quite nice. Somehow his stories made me know you too, so this letter took me a long time to write. Toshinori told me that you cried a lot, and I really didn't want to make you cry because I didn’t want to cause you more pain. But I couldn't put him down and break my promise, so I finally got to write this to you...”

Inko felt those words on her gut, as if they punched her.

“What matters here is, Toshinori asked me to give you this message: He gave his best and used all his power and strength to maintain harmony in the world, so your son Izuku could live at peace, along with all the people Toshinori Yagi loved when he was alive"

Inko felt the tears begin to run down her cheeks with each word... Toshi died ... So Izuku could live happily?... Hisashi left so they could live happily. Toshi died for her and her son’s happiness... Why was this happening to her?

"I hope you find happiness with your husband, and that your son grows up strong, happy and healthy. Hopefully, soon you will be able hear the stories of who the great avatar Toshinori, better known as All Might, was. We are trying to help and make people remember the old legends and get them to know they were real, so the avatar can go out to the world’s mind again, and not remain as fairy tales.

Sincerely: Mirai Sasaki ".

When she finished reading, she felt something next to her leg. Her tears were still there, but seeing her baby only forced her down to carry him. The boy brought his little hands to her face, cleaning the rivers that ran down her cheeks.

“Are you ok mommy?”

"I..." she allowed him to wipe her cheeks. “It’s nothing. I just... I was reading something” She gave him a small smile. She carried him to the couch, sitting down and sitting him next to her. “I had a friend named Toshinori. Your father and him were the most important men in my life until you came” She stroked his hair. Izuku shrugged into his place at the feel of those caresses. “Toshi was a hero. He did things that others couldn't. He used to tell me stories... The ones I tell you before you go to bed”.

Izuku blinked in amazement, moving towards her.

“The ones with the people that can bend the four elements?! Those heroes?! I want to be a hero! Saving people is super cool!” The boy began to jump on the couch with excitement. She nodded, but her gaze was still sad. And he noticed.

“... Don't be sad mommy…” The little one stopped for a moment seeing the sad look of his mother “I'm going to help you, don’t be sad”. And with determination, he just said “It's what heroes do... Right? Do you think I can be a hero? Your hero?” And he hugged her.

Inko just started crying louder. She couldn't help but take her baby and fill him with kisses on his cheeks and forehead, and Izuku started laughing at the little kisses his mom was giving him, squeezing his eyes in an extremely tender way. When Inko stopped, he stared at the woven bracelet on his mother's hand. He had seen it before! And he likes it a lot. It was a beautifully colored bracelet: Blue, Yellow, Red, and his favorite color, Green. He took his mom’s hand and pulled, wanting to see the bracelet nearby.

Sometimes, he said things that might not make sense at the exact moment, especially because of how forgetful he was. It was super annoying forgetting so many things, but sometimes little memories would come to his head that told him things that, although he knew he never passed through any of those moments in life... He felt as if those memories were his own. And when this happened, he just started to feel super exhausted.

“This is a lucky charm!” Izuku pulled the bracelet a little, but very carefully. Inko fell silent upon hearing that. She never told him what it was… “It's so pretty! It has the four nations colors!”

“... Izuku ... I never... How do you know that?”

“I just know it!”

"You just…?" Toshinori had told her about the various ways people discovered that a person was the avatar. He told her that Kyoshi was detected later while the sages of the earth kingdom believed some idiot was the avatar; that Korra was detected because she controlled the elements left and right since she was a child; and that Aang was detected because he played with toys he recognized because they were from old avatars...

Izuku saw his mom again and snuggled next to her sleepily.

"That bracelet... I think it was mine before..." He instantly fell asleep.

Inko felt something very heavy fall on her shoulders.

No no no no no. No. It couldn't be. It couldn’t. No.

Why? Her son? Her baby? Was he the…? No. He couldn't. No. Her boy wasn't even a bender! Izuku was a normal boy, with no powers just like the other 50% of his classmates! She could know he was a bender if he was!... Didn’t she?

Unless he just didn’t develop any bending yet…

Since he arrived, she knew that he was weird... Or rather, that he was special. Those melancholic looks on those old but bright and naïve eyes, his forgetfulness, the clumsy movements, his sensitivity towards others, his friend Katsuki telling her there was something wrong with him since he was on her belly and the strange looks that the blonde boy gave him after he was born even before starting to speak… The sudden birth at the full moon night…

It was way too obvious, even if the kid didn’t have any bending.

Dammit.

"Why is the world so cruel? My friend dies, my husband leaves because of my happiness... And my baby, my Izuku, is going to suffer from a damn cycle that cannot be broken."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And we have reached the end. Writing this was painful but also fun! I hope you guys liked it, and got the obvious plot twists too. I tried to keep the mystery but I'm not sure if I succeeded. But it was very Funny to write!
> 
> Stay tuned in case I continue this saga!

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! Well, this fanfic started after simply imagining the MHA characters if they were in avatar. I know that there are already many fanfics like this, and even fanarts. But I wanted to try it myself. Hope you like it <3
> 
> BTW this is just the first part. I hope I get to write more of this <3


End file.
